Storage cabinets are used to store parts, such as nuts, bolts, and nails, and tools, such as screw drivers, wrenches, and utility knives. These cabinets typically include storage units in the form of drawers, having a predetermined arrangement and size. The drawers are usually arranged from upper side to lower side of the cabinet. The drawers can slide horizontally into and out of the cabinet. Sliding drawers are commonly built into tool cabinets, kitchen cabinets, desks, dining room cabinetry, office furniture, and the like to provide more convenient access to storage space therein.